Still
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /For ES21 Award: Happily Ever After of December/ Kau begitu perkasa. Terbiasa dipuja. Dan kini ketika kau kalah—kau belum menyiapkan mentalmu untuk terluka. Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?


Kau sedih.

Kau kecewa.

Kau hancur.

Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?

* * *

**Still**

By Sapphire | _Standard disclaimer applied_

For ES21 Award: Happily Ever After of December

* * *

Kau begitu perkasa. Terbiasa dipuja. Terbiasa menganiaya. Dan kini ketika kau kalah—kau belum menyiapkan mentalmu untuk terluka. Ketika kini sesuatu berjalan tidak seharusnya, kau mulai murka. Kau tidak terima, kau meraung putus asa. Kau mau melakukan apa saja agar semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala—berjalan dengan semestinya. Bahwa kau adalah sang juara.

Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Kau terlahir dengan kecerdasan otak yang luar biasa. Impuls kecepatan dewa—kata mereka. Kau dibenci sekaligus ditakuti. Kau menjelma menjadi sosok tak terkalahkan yang mampu memanipulasi siapapun lawanmu. Kata 'kalah' tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupmu—kau takkan pernah membiarkannya ada. Menang dan juara—kau tak pernah bosan dengan kata itu, bukan?

"Dengar, sampah..."

Tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Kau bergabung dengan klub Shinryuuji Naga, klub yang menjadikan kata 'menang' sebagai santapan sehari-hari. Klub yang tidak terkalahkan dan selalu kokoh di puncak. Klub yang dipenuhi pemain berbakat dari penjuru negeri. Klub yang reputasinya tidak pernah rusak. Klub yang sampai kapanpun akan diakui sebagai klub terbaik di Kantou.

"Turnamen musim semi tahun depan, akan kuhancurkan mereka!"

Tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Kau begitu terbiasa menjadi pemenang dalam segala hal. Dan tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupmu kau membayangkan dirimu di posisi ini—pecundang yang harus rela mengaku kalah. Kau kalah, itu fakta yang tak bisa kau pungkiri. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu.

Kau kalah dari sebuah klub yang bukan apa-apa. Klub tanpa prestasi mentereng yang seenaknya merusak jalur kemenanganmu. Klub yang selama ini kau hina dan lecehkan. Klub yang tak pernah kau perhitungkan sebelumnya. Klub yang tak pernah kau anggap ada. Klub itu—Deimon Devil Bats.

Adalah dia, sang komandan Neraka yang telah merusak segalanya. Merusak _mind set_ di kepalamu yang selama ini tertanam sejak lahir; bahwa kau tercipta di dunia untuk selalu menjadi pemenang dalam segala hal. Kau membencinya, bukan? Kau begitu membencinya sampai ke tulang belulangmu. Tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau sangkal; bahwa kau kalah darinya.

Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?

"Kalau kalian sampai tidak ikut, kita tidak akan menang. Sampah yang tidak bisa mengikuti, akan kubunuh di bawah air terjun!"

Kau selalu memaki dan menghardik dalam keadaan apapun. Semua yang keluar dari bibirmu tak pernah bisa membuat orang gembira. Hanya cacian dan makian. Bahkan setelah kini kau mengakui kekalahanmu pun kau masih mempertahankan egomu. Jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau malu. Rasa tidak terima itu akan tetap ada. Kekalahan itu tidak mengenakkan, terlebih untukmu.

Dan kini kau menjauh—meninggalkan arena tempur yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kekalahan memalukan itu.

Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Bahwa semuanya masih lah sama. Bahwa tak pernah ada yang berubah selain fakta bahwa Shinryuuji tak lagi bertakhta sebagai sang juara. Bahwa kau tetaplah kau—Agon Kongou si gimbal yang berkuasa. Dan juga bahwa—

—kita masih lah saudara.

Ini bukan hanya tentang kekalahanmu. Ini kekalahan kau dan aku—kita semua. Kita yang dipersatukan di bawah nama Shinryuuji Naga. Kita yang selama ini terlalu terlena dengan kejayaan semata. Jika sekarang kita dikalahkan Deimon, lalu kenapa? Kalah dalam pertandingan itu biasa. Orang yang selalu mengharapkan kemenangan tanpa pernah menyiapkan diri untuk mengalami kekalahan itu orang tolol.

Kau tidak tolol, kau hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Bahwa kami semua masih ada. Rasa malu dan sakit hati bukan hanya kau yang merasakan—seluruh bagian dari tim juga merasakannya. Kalah ataupun menang kita tanggung bersama. Ya, karena kita adalah tim Shinryuuji Naga.

Lalu kini apa yang harus kau sesali, adikku? Ini bukan akhir—kita masih bisa memulai dari awal lagi. Dan jikalau ini memang akhir—akhir dari perjalanan kita di turnamen Kantou, itu benar—bukankah ini juga merupakan akhir yang bahagia? Dewa sekali-kali perlu diusik ketenangannya agar tidak gelap mata, bukan?

"Ya, kita masih punya waktu yang banyak." Aku bergumam. "Dengan _Dragon Fly_, ayo kita lakukan. Kita rebut kembali singgasana kita!"

Cukup melihat punggungmu, aku tahu kau kini tersenyum.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_23/12/2010 3:39 AM — Sapphire Schweinsteiger | #nowplaying The Parlotones - Come Back as Heroes_

Pertama, ini dibuat cuma dalam waktu setengah jam pada pukul 3 dini hari. Kedua, ceritanya super ngasal. Ketiga, POV-nya berantakan_ (Yep, dari awal emang udah POV-nya Unsui, dan saya masih berangapan second POV itu abstrak #jdar ada 'kau' pasti ada 'aku' :| )_. Keempat, karakterisasinya ngawur. Kelima, fic canon abal. Keenam, disela-sela ngerjain fic lain dengan POV bocah lebay, mendadak kagok pas nulis dengan gaya bahasa puitis begini. Ketujuh, diksinya hancur. Kedelapan, gak pake proof reading, typo dimaklumi ya. Kesembilan, kayaknya tema 'Happily ever after'-nya gak dapet =='

Sekian.

Review jika berkenan :) /coret/Panitia yang lain, mana fic kalian, heh? [-(/coret/

EDITED 23/12/2010 13:49 - Cuma betulin typo ==v oh dan bales ripyu anon deh (walau saya gak yakin juga bakal kebaca -,-)

**ShiroNeko:** Bukan tentang Unsui menghibur Agon, tapi tentang kalah-menang dalam pertandingan itu biasa :| :| kalau suatu tim kalah, yang sakit bukan cuma satu pemain, tapi tiap bagian dari tim itu juga merasakannya :| :| dan seperti yang saya bilang di poin sembilan, 'Happily Ever After'-nya emang gak begitu kerasa :| :| oh santai aja, saya tau kok bedanya 'flame' sama review biasa :)


End file.
